Incognito
by PrairieLily
Summary: In the October spirit of Halloween... The team is all dressed up, with somewhere to go. McAbby implied. So far away from Twilight that even Kate is in it. Very mild language. Light fun stuff. Complete.


Title: Incognito  
Rating:T. I think. If I remember right. I'm new at this! Some minor language, but otherwise just some light fun stuff. McAbby implied. So far away from Twilight that even Kate is in it.  
Disclaimer: Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Tony, Kate, Ducky, Palmer, and Morrow are not my characters. I'm just borrowing them for a couple of minutes at a time...  
Summary: The team is all dressed up with somewhere to go.  
Level of completion: Done like dinner.

Tony stood in front of the door, his extended finger poised to ring the doorbell. He paused a moment to adjust his thickly rimmed glasses, then pushed the button.

The sight that greeted him as the door was opened wasn't entirely unexpected, but it was still shocking, nonetheless.

The tall man with the green eyes that stood before him was clad entirely in black, save for the fake silver studs adorning his face. His short, normally sandy hair was temporarily coloured pitch black, and was slicked back into a Dracula's point. On his neck, he wore a temporary skull and crossbones tat.

"The eyeliner's a nice touch, McGee," Tony said, grinning. McGee stepped aside to let Tony in, gesturing with his hand and revealing black lacquer on his fingernails. "I could say the same for the ink stain, Tony." Tony frowned. "What ink stain?" he said, looking down at his shirt. "Oh, bleep," he said, with an air of disgust in his voice. McGee snorted. "See Tony, that's why the authentic Nerd always wears a pocket protector." Tony made a face. "YOU don't wear a pocket protector." McGee raised an eyebrow, and said, "Well that's because my PDA doesn't have ink. That's okay Tony. You can't help it if you're too cool to know these things," he added, patting his shoulder, and winking.

The two men heard someone behind them, and turned and stared, speechless, as Abby appeared from the bedroom. "Wow," Tony said, awestruck. McGee grinned. "That's very, uh, professional looking, Abs," Tony said. Abby smiled sweetly. There she stood in a bright pink flower patterned power suit, and pink high-heeled pumps. Her hair was done up in a fussy bun, and her makeup was also leaning towards pink. She took a step forward and groaned, "I don't know how Kate wears these things." McGee walked over and kissed her cheek, leaving behind a black lip print. "You look entirely out of character Abs," he assured her, giving her waist a little squeeze. Abby smiled up at him. That was the whole point, after all.

The doorbell rang again, and when it was opened, there stood a pirate, complete with scowl. Gibbs adjusted the eye patch he wore, and growled, with a betraying sparkle in his eyes, "Aaaaaaaaaare ya ready yet? Me ship's run aground… in me basement, aaaaaaaarrrr."

"Ready as we'll ever be, Gibbs," Abby said. Kate's at home, right?"

"Actually, I think she was going over to Ducky's to help him with his hair. If they're not at his place, they'll be picking up Palmer," Tony answered.

A quick call to Kate's place, and then to Ducky's, revealed that they weren't at either residence. So, after a few wrong turns, they finally found their way to Palmer's apartment.

When the door was opened, there stood Kate, in a cheerleader's outfit, complete with ponytail, and pom-poms. She stood, snapping her bubblebum, and glared at Tony as he purred at her, then said, "Like, who knew you made such a good nerd, Tony?" McGee suppressed a snort, but Abby made no effort to stop the giggle that erupted suddenly from her throat.

"Oh, good! Jethro, Tony… oh, Timothy, my my…" Ducky said, grinning and shaking his head. "That was certainly unexpected." The old doctor's eyes gleamed as Abby gingerly stepped into his line of vision. "Oh, Abigail! Pretty in pink, I see." Abby smiled broadly. The group took a good look at Ducky. There he stood, with all the dignity he could possibly muster, in full 70's rock star regalia. "Spandex is SO not you Duck," Abby said, giggling. Tony raised an eyebrow and studied Ducky. "The hair's a nice touch." Ducky preened a little bit. "Thank you, Anthony. I just hope I can get it straightened out before Mother sees me in the morning."

"Hey guys," a familiar voice called out. Palmer appeared from his bedroom, and stopped, staring. "Well, this is an inventive group," he said, simply. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

Tony cleared his throat, but it was McGee who spoke. "Good thing you're a guy, Palmer. You make a damned ugly woman. And there's a run in your stocking." Palmer frowned slightly, adjusting his bra.

Kate couldn't help herself. "You'd better keep an eye on Tony tonight, Jimmy. He might not be able to control himself around you." Tony glared at Kate, and made a face.

"Well guys," Gibbs said, "If we're all ready to go, we should head over there. That costume party isn't waiting for us, and Morrow will be pissed if we're late."

One by one, single file, the group departed.


End file.
